<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>great deeds by sinequanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719885">great deeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon'>sinequanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mortal night [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has the opportunity to babysit some dragons. It actually goes fairly well, considering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Avengers Team, Clint Barton/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mortal night [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/656870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>great deeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update this series. I've actually been working on this fic for months, but most of it was wasted in restarts and revisions, because the original idea I had just wasn't working. I eventually came up with this, instead. Stiles is only barely in it, but I think it's pretty fun anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing is that Clint had always figured he'd end up alone.</p><p>It wasn't that he was anti-relationship or against marriage or anything like that, it was just that neither working for SHIELD no being an Avenger were particularly conducive to meeting new people. In a positive sense, that is. And the one time he'd suggested to Nat that they make one of those "if we haven't found anyone by such and such age, we should marry each other" pacts, she'd both laughed <em> and </em>punched him in the face, so...yeah, it looked like bachelorhood for Clint Barton. He'd been okay with that.</p><p>But then, he'd gone to what he thought was a routine SHIELD meeting, been pimped out by a fairy queen, gone to a actual ball, gotten a contact high, danced a little, done other stuff he couldn't quite remember, and got himself a guy.</p><p>(Also, with his new, supernaturally-connected boyfriend, he'd finally managed to snatch the title of most headache-inducing Avenger away from Tony. Take that, Fury!)</p><p>Sure, Clint could count on one hand the number of dates the two of them <em> hadn't </em> been interrupted on (and okay, the successful stargazing date had only been possible because of a city-wide power outage), but he felt at ease with Stiles in a way that not even Natasha could match. To Clint, that was worth all of the SHIELD and supernatural shenanigans combined.</p><p>And that was why, on an otherwise ordinary Thursday morning, Clint Barton strolled into SHIELD wearing a pair of reptile-shaped accessories--because his boyfriend was out of town for a few days and had asked Clint to dragonsit. Only years of training allowed him to move with one dragon draped around him like a necklace, and the other curled up on his head like a crown, and he enjoyed surprised and envious looks of various agents as he moved toward the conference room for his morning meeting. He stopped by Stiles's office to say hello to Graham and Evie, let the dragons artfully rearrange (see: make a mess of) the things on Stiles's desk, and then meandered toward his meeting about ten minutes after it was supposed to start.</p><p>Clint was the last one to arrive, but it hardly mattered. The first half-hour of any non-emergency Avengers meeting, regardless of time of day, was snack time, as dictated by the bottomless pit that was Cap's stomach, and the depths of Tony Stark's wallet. It had happened the first time when Steve had <em> actually </em> complained mid-debrief about being hungry after a long, hard-fought battle, and the next thing anybody knew, there was an impromptu pizza party. After that, Tony just automatically ordered an insane amount of food for every meeting they had. Fury had tried to object once or twice, but when even Phil started wandering in for a minute or two (or twenty), the Director gave it up as a lost cause.</p><p>So, snack time.</p><p>Everyone was hovering around two giant boxes of doughnuts when Clint entered (doughnuts were serious business, even though Tony always made sure to get multiples of everyone's favorites) so it took everyone a few extra moments to notice Clint's impressive accoutrements<b>.</b></p><p>"I thought the dragons were supposed to be <em> Stiles's </em> bodyguards," Phil offered mildly, when he saw them. He also didn't hesitate to scratch Pearl behind the ears when she sidled up next to him.</p><p>(They all pretended not to notice when Fury started sneaking the dragons pieces of jelly doughnut, but Clint was certain that Tony, at the very least, was taking video.)</p><p>"Evidently, there's some sort of oil that's produced at the wing joints that like almost nobody is allergic to, but it made Derek swell up like a giant blueberry within hours of meeting these guys, so I'm watching them while Stiles is home for the week." Clint shrugged. He hadn't seen the way Derek had evidently turned into Violet from <em>Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory</em>, but from the way that Noah had described it when he'd visited, Clint figured that leaving Pearl and Ruby behind was probably a good call. </p><p>(Privately, however, Clint thought that it was terribly unfortunate that no one had gotten any photos of Derek the Grumpy Were-berry.)</p><p>Plus, it wasn't like Stiles was hurting for potential protectors in Beacon Hills, if he needed them. Which, for the record, he didn't.</p><p>(But who in their right mind would turn down pet dragons?)</p><p>By the time the meeting actually got underway, there was an impressive amount of raspberry filling smeared across the conference table and two dragons sleeping off their sugar high in the corner.</p><p>Fury and Coulson addressed all of the regular issues of their monthly meetings, and it wasn't until the very end that Clint realized there was something on the agenda that they hadn't discussed.</p><p>"Um, what's this about Europe?" he asked, even if he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. He vaguely remembered Hill mentioning the possibility that maybe he'd have to do a thing in a place he wasn't supposed to mention a couple of months ago.</p><p>He guessed it <em> had </em> been that long. Huh. But that left Clint with a couple of tiny, nosy, fire-breathing problems.</p><p>Clint didn't exactly want to take them on his mission, but it also didn't feel like a good idea leaving them at the Tower. The dragons loved the heat of the electronics in Tony's workshop, but their magic also tended to mess with some of its more delicate sensors. They liked the other Avengers too, but Clint figured that there was a decent chance that, if left mostly unattended, they would decide that they'd rather be with Stiles and take off all <em>Homeward</em> <em>Bound</em>-like to find him, regardless of what the Tower had to offer.</p><p>It was kind of funny, really. After all of the threatening, begging, and bribery, the first supernaturals to go on a (sort of) official SHIELD mission were going to be Stiles's dragons.</p><p>(Clint just hoped that no one ratted him out to Stiles in the meantime. There was no way that the other man wouldn't find out eventually, but it was all about controlling the flow of information, okay? There was no need to worry Stiles while he was visiting his otherwise questionable hometown.)</p><p>Besides, taking the dragons along on his mission was going to be awesome, he just knew it.</p><p>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</p><p>Okay, so maybe infiltrating a smuggling ring while dragonsitting was not quite as awesome an idea as Clint was hoping, but he still couldn't say he regretted it, even if they were sort-of-maybe running for their lives. </p><p>Pearl had crawled inside Clint's jacket an hour ago, and had yet to re-emerge (though whether out of fear or a desire for a nap, he wasn't certain), while Ruby had been spitting out tiny fireballs for the last forty-five minutes with a glee only the newest of SHIELD agents could match. Clint kind of wanted to snap a picture and send it to Stiles, but it would throw a wrench into his "control the flow of information" plan, so he refrained. Barely.</p><p>Honestly, this wasn't Clint's usual type of mission at all, and if he wasn't<em> very aware </em> of the possibility of shooting a flaming arrow at something in the next ten minutes (and if Tony <em> hadn't </em> made his arrows dragonfire compatible, Clint was going to eat his non-existent hat), the archer might have been mentally cursing Fury a lot right now.</p><p>Because, really? Tracking knockoff Stark weaponry was one thing, but tracking knockoffs of knockoffs that started a gang war because a) nobody likes to be double-crossed; b) noboby likes to <em> admit </em> they've been bamboozled; and c) no one with any sense would show their face after ripping off multiple gangs, leaving the gangs to turn on each other; was not Clint's idea of a good time.</p><p>(Not usually, anyway.)</p><p>On one hand, Clint was sort of thankful that he only had to verify that no one was using Stark-quality weapons; on the other, weren't there STRIKE teams for this kind of thing? Fireballs were fun, but running was not something that the archer enjoyed, and he'd done way too much of it in the past few hours.</p><p>Clint couldn't really say how he'd made it out of the warehouse and back to his hotel, but he was just about to collapse into an exhausted sleep when his phone signaled an incoming text message.</p><p>It was from Stiles.</p><p><em> How are things? </em> it read. <em> Where you are</em>.</p><p>An inexplicable chill ran down Clint's spine at the odd phrasing. His fingers hovered over his phone, but before he could type anything, Stiles sent another message. </p><p>
  <em> You do realize that there are trackers in the girls' collars, don't you? </em>
</p><p>And another.</p><p>
  <em> And that my dad likes to compulsively check on them because P and R are the closest thing he has to grandchildren? </em>
</p><p>And another.</p><p>
  <em> Care to explain why dad's tracking program says that they're currently outside the U.S.? </em>
</p><p>Clint blew out a breath and glanced at the two dragons sleeping peacefully atop the room's ancient television. "Oh, man. You're so lucky you're cute. In the meantime, I wonder who's going to kill me more, Stiles or his dad?"</p><p>For a moment, Pearl cracked an eye open and looked at him as if to say, "I'm pretty sure that that's a <em> you </em> problem," before the vibrations from the TV lulled her right back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that I'm multiple months behind in comments; I appreciate them and promise to respond eventually.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>